Le début commence toujours par une première
by CamORiley
Summary: Après les événements d'Avengers, le héros retourne dans ce qu'il reste de sa Tour et y retrouve la jeune femme au-quelle il n'a fait que penser lors de son sacrifice. Pepperony !
1. Chap 1

** Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fanfiction alors ne me frappez pas tout de suite ... ^^'**

** Je lis beaucoup de comics depuis maintenant pas mal de temps et je suis fan des films, c'est donc tout naturellement que met venu cette histoire, car je suis accro aux personnages complexes de Tony Stark et Pepper Potts. Cette fanfic' est très en continue avec les films, se situant après Avengers mais avant IM3. Elle parle des retrouvailles du ''couple'' après qu'il est voulu se sacrifier et donc de l'évolution de leur relation. Pepperony ! Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier lors d'un partiel ou je ne savais absolument rien, j'ai pris une feuille de brouillon et voila ^^**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier une personne chère à mon coeur : Cecile, mon amour de Watson qui a eu l'énorme gentillesse de me lire la première et de m'encourager à continuer et à poster ce que j'avais fait ici. J'espère donc que vous apprécierai comme elle a apprécié.**

**Bon je m'arrête la dans mon "blabla", je vous laisse lire. Bien sûr tout ce qui touche à l'Univers d'Iron Man est la propriété de Marvel et non la mienne et bien sur j'attend vos reviews :3**

* * *

« - Tony ! »

On se trouvait après les événements d'Avengers. Des créatures extraterrestres avaient attaqué la Terre. Des héros s'étaient alliés pour la défendre. Un était sorti du lot. Il a voulu donner sa vie pour protéger celle de sa planète. Ce héros s'était Iron Man. Un héros de métal, mais qui contenait un homme sous ces morceaux de fer. Un homme qui lui n'était pas fait d'acier …  
Par chance cet homme avait survécu. Lui-même pensait tout abandonner lors de son vol suicidaire. Il avait même tenté un dernier appel à une femme. Ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire ? Lui seul le sait, car la femme ne lui a pas répondu. Mais elle le regardait. Elle a suivi toute la scène sans pouvoir agir. Elle l'a vu ainsi disparaître, puis revenir par le même trou noir qui s'était formé dans le ciel en tombant et enfin être rattrapé par un allié vert ce qui lui sauva la vie.  
Cette femme était Virginia '' Pepper '' Potts. Cet homme Anthony '' Tony '' Stark. Ils ont tout deux crus que leur vies allaient s'arrêter aujourd'hui et maintenant ils n'attendaient que de se retrouver.

« Tony » était le cri que fit Pepper quand elle vit son ancien patron franchir la porte du salon de leur appartement, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, dans la Tour Stark. Pour réponse elle eue droit au plus beau sourire du milliardaire. Elle lâcha son blackberry qu'elle tenait nerveusement en attendant de ses nouvelles et se dirigea directement vers lui, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Pas de façon passionnelle ou réfléchis, mais un baisser simple qui rassurait la jeune femme sur le fait que Tony était réellement là. Lui en fut d'ailleurs très surpris. Il faut dire dire qu'il s'attendait plus à une gifle, clairement mérité, qu'à ça. Mais il ne préféra pas en faire la remarque et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment. Mais la forte étreinte de sa CEO commençait à se faire sentir sur ses blessures et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

« - Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu es blessé ?, Pepper s'était arrêtée et avait relâché son emprise.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il lui répondit en passant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules , le SHIELD m'a fait un check-up complet et je n'ai que de légères blessures superficiels. »

On pouvait sentir à la façon dont il pesait ses mots, que même si elles n'étaient que '' superficiels'' elles lui faisaient mal. Pepper le regardait dans les yeux, elle lui en voulait, mais elle était tellement fière de lui, certes il lui avait fait peur et elle contait bien à un moment le lui faire payer pour que jamais il ne recommence, mais à cet instant elle ne voulait qu'une chose, profiter de son héros.

Tony déposa un léger bisous sur la joue de la rousse et se déplaça au centre du salon pour observer les dégâts. Pepper sorti alors de ses pensées et le rejoignit. Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'état de la pièce, complètement ravagé après la rencontre d'un Hulk et d'un dieu.  
« - On fait comment pour les réparations ? Je paye douze pour cent des frais et tu prends en charge le reste ? »  
Tony sourit, elle allait vraiment lui faire payer cette remarque.

« - Je pense pouvoir gérer les frais de réparations seul, mais ton aide sera la bienvenue pour le ré-aménagement. Enfin si j'arrive à te joindre quand j'aurai besoin de toi. » Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin. Pepper le regarda. Okai, un partout. Elle aurait pu continuer leur jeu de '' je pique là où ça fait mal '' mais elle se sentait obligée de s'excuser.

« - Pardon Tony … , sa voix et son visage devinrent tristes, elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, je ne l'ai pas entendu. J'aurai voulu te répondre, te parler … ou écouter ce que tu avais à me dire. Je présume que ça devait être important …

- Ça l'était , Pepper le regarda alors avec l'espoir de voir Tony Stark s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments , enfin je crois. Je m'souviens plus. Tant pis pour toi. » Il termina sa phrase pas un grand sourire. Pepper le connaissait, elle savait qu'il mentait et comme à son habitude il prit la fuite pour ne pas avoir à s'ouvrir.

Le beau brun parti en direction du bar à la recherche de sa bouteille de whisky pour se servir un verre mais s'interrompit pour remettre en place le cadre qui contenait une photo du couple. Il la regarda longuement.  
« - Et dire qu'hier aurait dû être notre soirée.

- Notre soirée peut encore avoir lieu. Maintenant même.  
- Toute notre aile est détruite. J'ai même vu que la cuisine était dévastée.  
- Notre aile oui, mais la tour est grande et nous sommes les seules pour l'instant dedans. On peut donc aller occuper un autre étage, commander un truc à manger et trouver une chambre pour se poser tous les deux. »  
A ses mots, et surtout celui qui commençait par ''cham'' et finissait par ''bre'', Tony se retourna et fixa Pepper. Cette dernière repris.  
« - Nous avions passé un marché il me semble.  
- Oui et tu me l'a même rappelé avant de partir hier. Mais tu es sûr qu'il est remplit ? , il dit cela en désignant la pièce du regard.  
- On avait conclu que nous devions savoir si nous étions capables de mélanger vie sentimentale et professionnelle. La Tour était notre projet et il me semble bien l'avoir vu terminer et dans un parfait état hier encore. Et son état actuel n'est pas de notre faute. Je pense donc qu'on a réussi ce projet en étant ensemble, dans une ''relation''. On peut donc passer à l'étape au-dessus.  
- Oui. Mais euh … par étape au-dessus, tu entends bien ce dont on avait parlé au tout début de notre couple ? »  
Pepper ne dit rien, mais glissa sa main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa cette fois avec passion. Tony sera alors la belle rousse contre lui et accentua le baisser en faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Il croit avoir la réponse à sa question.

* * *

** Voilà ... J'espère que ça vous a plus . Je m'excuse énormément pour les fautes, j'ai relu et j'ai essayé d'en corriger un maximum mais moi et le français ont a jamais été très ami ^^**

** Enfin bref, il y a une suite qui est prête, j'attend d'avoir vos avis pour savoir si je dois vous la poster ou si je dois tout effacer et arrêter d'écrire quoi que se soit.**

**En attente de vous lire :)**


	2. Chap 2

**Me revoilà :D !  
**

**Alors voici la suite du précédent chapitre, il est classé M à cause du vocabulaire et de "l'action" qui devient plus adulte. J'ai essayé de faire le maximum pour que se ne soit pas vulgaire, si cela est le cas je m'en excuse. Le physique des personnages que je décris correspond à celui dans les comics (ancien, ceux récents reprennent un peu le physique de RDJ et Gwyneth) : Pepper est bien rousse aux yeux verts et Tony n'a pas de réacteur arc. **

**Je voulais remercier Ash'Kagan et Line Nina pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :) Et bien sur continuer de remercier "mon amour de Watson" qui a su me rassurer sur cette suite.**

**Je m'arrête la et je vous laisse lire ! Comme précédemment, les personnages sont la propriétés de Marvel et bien sur les reviews sont toujours (même très) attendus avec plaisir :)**

* * *

Ils s'embrassaient depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Dans leur échange passionné ils en avaient oublié tout le reste. Ils savouraient leur moment, car ils n'en avaient que trop peu partagé depuis leur premier baisser sur le toit. Et en ce moment rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Rien ou presque. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une pièce sans fenêtre, elles avaient été brisées successivement par un homme et une armure. Et avec l'arrivée de la nuit, le froid de New York s'engouffrait dans ce qui devait être un salon. C'est donc naturellement qu'un frison parcourant le corps de Pepper stoppa leur échange. Cet homme embrassait divinement bien, mais elle n'était pas prête à mourir de froid pour lui. Tony quant à lui était complètement absorbé par les lèvres de son ancienne secrétaire et ne comprit pas son arrêt soudain. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, il avait pourtant fait attention à garder ses mains posées en haut de son dos. A la vue du visage inquiet du milliardaire, Pepper le rassura en lui prenant la main.  
''- Ça te dérange si on se trouve un endroit plus agréable. Il commence à faire vraiment froid ici.  
- Euh non … Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question et je ne voudrais pas avoir mal interprété tes paroles … ou du moins les gestes comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. Et … ''  
Pepper commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, lui tenant toujours la main avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne lui répondit pas et le laissa parler tout seul. Même dans ses moments où un homme normal aurait compris qu'il était temps de se taire, Tony Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être Tony Stark.  
Après avoir compris qu'il parlait dans le vide, il commença à faire attention vers où Pepper le conduisait. Ils ont descendu plusieurs étages de la Tour. Ils se rendaient dans les appartements qu'ils avaient quelquefois occupés pendant que le haut de leur « bébé » était encore en travaux. Ils choisirent l'appartement qu'occuper Pepper, apparemment celui de Tony n'était pas « bien rangé », selon ses mots. Une fois arrivée ils prirent directement la direction de la chambre. En effet ils se sont très vite avoués ne pas avoir très faim, ils préféraient sauter le repas pour se consacrer au dessert. Bizarrement l'autre leur donné beaucoup plus envie. Et la Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas sa réponse.

Une fois la porte fermée, leurs lèvres se sont immédiatement retrouvées pour un échange des plus passionnés, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre, une véritable intimité se créa entre eux. Pepper pensait que Tony prendrait directement les devants, mais étrangement il n'agissait pas et se contentait de l'embrasser. La jeune femme voulait sentir le poids de son corps contre elle et elle ne pouvait l'avoir en restant debout. Elle recula donc jusqu'au lit pour pouvoir faire basculer son homme sur elle, et sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Elle qui était de nature réservée, se laisser complètement aller. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé autant apprécier les baisers d'un homme avec une barbe, mais les chatouillements des poils lui procurait des sensations jamais rencontrées avant. Dans cet échange elle en oubliait la direction de Stark Industries, la conférence de presse qu'elle allait devoir mener pour la Tour Stark, les questions qu'elle se posait sur leur relation. Elle était avec l'homme pour lequel elle avait des sentiments depuis plusieurs années et elle était prête à assumer tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir.  
Pour Tony s'était un peu plus compliqué. Il était comme paralysé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec une autre femme, pourtant il en avait eu dans son lit, mais la c'était différent. La femme n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était Pepper Potts, celle qu'il voulait dans son lit depuis leur première rencontre. La seule aussi qui lui résistait, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il ne voulait rien gâcher, être parfait. Il se mettait ainsi la pression, stressait et ne savait quoi faire, où mettre ses mains, quelles caresses effectuées. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, comme si tout ça était la première fois pour lui.  
Pepper sentait que son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir prendre les devants, surement pour ne pas paraître brusque. Elle décida donc de le guider pour la suite des évènements. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt et le lui enleva. Enfin cet horrible tee-shirt Black Sabbath était par terre et ce qui été en dessous était beaucoup plus aguichant. Pectoraux et abdominaux saillants, une musculature parfaite. Pepper avait arrêté de l'embrasser pour mieux l'observer. Bien sûr elle l'avait vu nu plus d'une fois, mais la c'était différent et les blessures présentent sur corps étaient là pour le confirmer. Des blessures récentes dût à la bataille qui a eu lieu quelques heures plutôt, mais aussi d'autres près du cœur qui dataient de l'Afghanistan et qui avaient laissé des cicatrices. Pepper passa délicatement une main le long de ces marques.  
Tony vit le regard de la jolie rousse, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort, des blessures il en a toujours eu et jamais cela ne l'a arrêté. Il mordit alors les lèvres de Pepper pour ravoir toute son attention et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses mains étaient tremblantes, mais Pepper l'aida en se relevant un peu pour qu'il soit plus facile pour lui de la lui enlever. Il put alors découvrir un soutien-gorge blanc, tout simple en dentelle qui allait à ravir sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il continua sa prise d'initiative en déplaçant ses mains le long de son ventre, mais il n'osa pas les remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Pepper le remarqua.  
'' - Pour quelqu'un qui a une sacré réputations, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était que des rumeurs.'' Elle le taquinait pour le pousser à réagir.  
'' - Désolé … C'est ta faute.  
- Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai …  
- Tu es parfaite. Et je ne veux pas merder comme j'ai toujours l'habitude de le faire avec toi. '' Il lui dit cela en ne regardant pas sa poitrine, mais bien en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Pepper. Elle était touchée. Elle aurait voulu faire l'amour tout de suite, se jeter sur lui, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait l'aider à se détendre. Elle saisit alors ses lèvres dans un baisser fougueux et commença à se déplacer pour échanger leur position. Tony se retrouvait maintenant allongé, Pepper sur lui.  
'' - Qu'es que tu fais ? '' Il demanda timidement, car il appréciait la prise d'initiative de la jeune femme et ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête dans son élan. Ce n'était en aucun cas son intention et pour lui répondre elle s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota ''je vais t'aider à te détendre ''.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son partenaire de réagir que déjà elle commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. L'excitation de Tony battait son plein. Avec le stresse il arrivait plus ou moins à se contrôler, mais la sa longueur commençait à se faire sentir sous son jeans. Pepper sourit, elle était fière de son effet et nota dans un coin de sa tête que le cou de son ex-patron est un point sensible.  
Elle continua en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse de Tony jusqu'à atteindre sa boucle de ceinture. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la défaire et poursuivit en ouvrant sa braguette. Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin en glissant le long de sa longueur par-dessus son boxer rouge vif. Après quelques aller-retour, Pepper décida d'effectuer les mêmes mouvements, mais sous le bout de tissus. Tony sentit lentement le plaisir monter et lâcha un gémissement quand Pepper saisi sa virilité et commença des mouvements de haut en bas. Elle l'embrassait toujours dans le cou, mais aussi sur ses lèvres, l'observant pour voir s'il se détendait. Il avait les yeux fermaient, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Après quelques minutes à s'occuper de lui en variant la vitesse de ses mouvements, elle lui demanda au creux de l'oreille s'il se sentait mieux. Sa réponse fut un timide ''non'' lâché dans un gémissement. Pas de doute, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais ne voulait pas que la jeune femme s'arrête et cela elle l'avait parfaitement compris.  
Pepper lâcha son arbre dur, Tony n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il sentait les lèvres de sa partenaire glissaient le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre son bas ventre. De ses mains elle termina de lui enlever jeans et boxer. Alors que Tony se redressait pour observer ses gestes, la rousse décida de reprendre sa virilité en main et déposa un long baisé en son extrémité. Tony se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux quand Pepper fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa longueur. Le playboy gémissait. Elle effectuait des petits mouvements, prenait le temps de s'appliquer dans ce qu'elle faisait, se concentrant avant tout sur le plaisir du beau brun. Et ça le plaisir il l'avait et même de trop. Il le sentait monter, parcourir son corps. Il s'était complètement laissé aller entre les mains de Pepper et en avait perdu la notion de contrôle. Il devait échanger les rôles, s'occuper d'elle pour se calmer un peu et pouvoir continuer sans risque.  
'' Pepper '', il gémit son nom. Cela fit s'arrêter la jeune femme et il en profita pour se redresser et saisir ses lèvres pour un échange passionné et langoureux. Il glissa entre deux échanges un ''merci '' et ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa partenaire qu'il l'a fit s'allonger, toujours sa langue dansant avec la sienne et commença à travailler sur l'ouverture du jean de la jeune femme. Il ne mit pas longtemps, son expérience parlait pour lui et quitta les lèvres de Pepper pour finir de lui ôter son pantalon.  
Le milliardaire pu alors observer un string blanc assortit avec le haut. Il souriait, il avait devant lui le corps d'une femme magnifique sur lequel il avait fantasmé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ressaisit les lèvres de Pepper et de ses mains dégrafa le soutient-gorge blanc, il était nu et ne contait pas le rester seul. Aucun doute, ce qu'avait fait sa CEO lui avait fait retrouvait confiance en lui. Une fois le haut tombé sur le parquet de la chambre, Tony fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Pepper et continua jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait pas encore ce qu'appréciait la jolie rousse, mais connaissait le corps des femmes. Il commença donc par déposer de léger baisers sur un de ses seins, jouait avec son téton et fit descendre sa main droite sur le corps de sa partenaire jusqu'à arriver au bout de tissu qui cachait sa féminité. Il accentua les baisers. Pepper passait une main dans les cheveux de son homme le poussant à continuer. Après avoir fait le glisser le string le long des jambes interminables de la jeune femme, il remonta ses doigts au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il commença par des caresses, douces et légères , et entendit un premier gémissement sortir de la bouche de la belle rousse. Il détacha ses lèvres de son sein pour poursuivre ses mêmes baisers sur le second, pas de jaloux avec lui. Sa main continuait quant à elle son chemin le long de ses plis et il commença par y glisser un doigt. Très vite, un deuxième le rejoignit, le beau brun voulait rendre à Pepper le plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné. Et cela semblait bien parti. Ses gémissements se faisaient entendre, ils étaient plus forts, plus pesés. Elle commençait doucement à crier. Tony remonta ses lèvres sur le joues de la jeune femme tout en accélérant progressivement ses vas et viens, il voulait observer le plaisir qu'il produisait sur elle. Avec son pouce il effectuait maintenant des petits cercles sur son clitoris, tout en continuant ses mouvements dans ses plis. C'était sur il connaissait le corps des femmes et celle avec qui il était actuellement ne vous aurez certainement pas dit le contraire. Mais pourtant il y avait une chose qu'il connaissait très mal, le cuni. Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment amener ses lèvres sur celle du bas de sa partenaire, cette dernière dans un gémissement de plaisir, lui dit :  
'' - J'ai envie de toi Tony. '' Perturbé dans ce qu'il avait prévu, le playboy ralentit son mouvement jusqu'à l'arrêter pour remonter sa main le long au niveau des épaules de la rousse, lui laissant reprendre ainsi un peu de son souffle. Il la regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux vert de la jeune femme.  
'' - Tu es sur ?  
- Oui Tony. Je te veux. ''  
Elle attrapa de sa main gauche l'arrière de la tête de son homme pour l'emmener à l'embrasser et de sa main droite saisit ses fesses et commença à déplacer son bassin vers le sien. Tony ferma les yeux, c'est maintenant qu'il allait devoir assurer. Et c'est à ce moment que son stress décida de reprendre le dessus sur lui.

Tony rouvrait les yeux, cherchant le regard de Pepper pour le rassurer. Cette dernière lui souriait, leur corps étaient prêts, ils n'attendaient qu'à se connecter, comme ils en ont toujours eu envie durant toutes ses années. La rousse passait lentement sa main sur le visage de son homme et sans échanger un seul mot ils surent que c'était le moment. Leurs paupières se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs corps se mêlèrent. La virilité de Tony pénétra en douceur les plis de la jeune femme. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux amants de lâcher ensemble un profond gémissement provoqué par le contact de l'autre. Tony commença ses vas et viens de façon très lente et douce, cherchant à faire monter le plaisir de Pepper au fur et à mesure. Il l'embrassait avec passion et surtout il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Il en avait complètement oublié son plaisir personnel et ne voulait que celui de sa partenaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, chose qui lui importait peu avec d'autres femmes. Son esprit n'avait plus que le prénom de la rousse en tête. Il s'appliquait dans ses baisers, ses mains se baladaient avec légèreté tout le long de son corps, effectuant des caresses qui ne faisaient que renforcer le plaisir de Pepper, déjà important grâce aux vas et viens de plus en plus rapides et puissants qu'effectuait le héros. Il détacha ses lèves de celle de la jeune femme quand elle commença à jouir. Ses jouissements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Mais pour Tony se n'était pas assez, il ne pouvait se permettre de venir avant elle. Il ne pensait pas au bien que produisait sur lui leur ébat, il avait bloqué son plaisir pour ne penser qu'à celui de Pepper. Il passa alors son bras sous la jambe gauche de la jeune femme pour le relever et ainsi avoir une meilleure entrée en elle et il approfondit le mouvement. Pepper sentit les picotements dans son bas ventre, la vague de plaisir qui montait le long de son corps et son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus court. Soudain elle cria, elle ne pouvait plus tenir, un violent orgasme venait de la parcourir. Elle avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de Tony pour la soutenir. Elle saisit sa tête et l'embrassa sauvagement.  
Le milliardaire lâcha sa jambe et continua de ne penser qu'à elle. Malgré le plaisir évident qu'avait ressentit sa partenaire, il s'interdisait toujours de se laisser aller. Il continuait de se déplacer en elle avec force, il commença à chercher un moyen de changer de position, mais Pepper le stoppa. Elle sentait que Tony était crispé. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille une phrase ''viens en moi'' et ajouta un ''maintenant''. A ces mots, tout le corps de Tony se détendit et enfin le plaisir l'envahit. Il colla son front contre celui de Pepper, ferma les yeux et accéléra ses coups de bassins. Le plaisir parcourut le corps de l'homme avec rapidité et pour la jeune femme s'était les mêmes symptômes que précédemment qui revenaient. Ses ongles s'agrippaient au dos en sueur de son amant. Ce dernier accéléra encore une dernière fois et soudain se mit à crier le prénom de la rousse. Ils jouirent ensemble, leurs orgasmes respectifs les avaient frappés dans une parfaite harmonie.  
Le corps du playboy s'effondra sur celui de sa partenaire, ne voulant pas lui faire mal il préféra se déplacer sur le côté du lit et leva les yeux aux ciels. Ils reprirent leur souffle chacun de leurs côtés sans échanger un mot.

Après quelques minutes, quand leur respiration semblait être redevenu normal, Tony rompit le silence.  
'' - C'était … c'était comment ? '' Pepper sourit, l'ego Stark. Il voulait être complimenté. Mais pour lui cette question était très importante, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.  
'' - C'était bien '', lui répondit la rousse.  
'' - Bien ?! Bien bien ou juste bien ? '', son visage s'était décomposé au moment de la réponse. Pepper se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et se mit à rire. Tony la regarda un moment et finit par sourire lui aussi. Elle le taquinait, comme savait si bien le faire. Il réfléchissait à comment se venger quand elle reprit la parole.  
'' - Je t'aime Tony. '' Il la regarda un instant, une seconde perturbé, mais ne tarda finalement pas à lui répondre. Et à lui répondre façon Tony Stark.  
'' - Je sais. Enfin tout le monde sait que Mademoiselle Pepper Potts est folle amoureuse de son magnifique et intelligent patron .''  
Il avait à peine finit qu'il se recevait déjà un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi une partie du reste de la nuit.

* * *

''Quel idiot ! '' voilà ce qu'était en train de penser Tony Stark.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que Pepper dormait, elle avait enfilé le tee-shirt Black Sabbath de son homme et s'était blottit contre lui pour avoir chaud. Tony n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact après l'amour, mais il avait pourtant trouvé ce contact agréable. Il était d'ailleurs encore réveillé à la regarder. Il remettait la couverture quand la jeune femme bougeait, car il avait pu comprendre qu'elle était frileuse et ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille. Il la trouvait tellement belle.  
En la regardant, Tony repensait à ses mots. Elle lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui comme un ''idiot'' lui avait répondu clairement n'importe quoi. Mais comment aurait-il dut réagir ? Il commença à repenser à toutes ses années passées à ses côtés. Depuis la première fois où elle était apparue dans son bureau, ce surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé, l'Afghanistan, le toit, le trou noir … Elle était avec lui depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans, toujours présente dans sa vie et même quand physiquement elle n'était pas là, il pensait à elle. Il avait des sentiments avant l'Afghanistan et ils avaient été démultipliés ces deux dernières années au moment où il était devenu ce super-héros. Mais ce soir tout avait été différent.  
Une fois dans cette chambre, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle lui était apparu et ses sentiments lui avaient mis une grosse claque. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Tony le savait maintenant, il en était sûr.

Il aimait Pepper Potts.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors vos impressions ? (j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé trop de fautes d'orthographes ...)**

**Il y a une suite d'écrite (dans le même style que celle la) si elle vous intéresse je me ferai une joie de la publier.**

**J'attend donc vos reviews ! Et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. **


	3. Chap 3

**Me revoici, me revoilà et avec une suite !**

**Bon avant le début de toute chose, un Grand Grand, mais alors TRÈS GRAND MERCI à ma Watson qui a eu l'énorme gentillesse de corriger mes fautes et de s'occuper de la mise en page. Et qui vient de me dire "_Publie maintenant, c'est pas grave_".**

**Cecile, je t'aime !**

**Ensuite,merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire, encore un plus grand merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que je vous lis et maintenant un énorme merci à ceux/celles qui vont faire glisser la barre sur le côté pour lire ma suite.**

**Sinon à part cela, rien de plus à rajouter par rapport aux chapitres précédents : on reste dans l'action ''adulte'' (normalement pas de vulgarité) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Levé du jour sur New York, les rayons du soleil tapaient sur ce nouveau bâtiment qui surplombait la ville. L'un d'eux pénétra dans une des pièces et vint se poser sur le visage du propriétaire.

Dans un murmure d'énervement, Tony Stark ouvrit difficilement les yeux et par réflexe tendit sa main pour se protéger de la lumière qui l'aveuglait et venait de le réveiller. Après avoir retrouvé la vue, le milliardaire se tourna vers le bord du lit et regarda le réveil posé par terre. Il indiquait huit heures passées de quelques minutes.

Le beau brun soupira, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. Mais le sourire lui revint vite quand il repensa à la belle rousse qui avait dormit à ses côtés cette nuit. Il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et perdu le sourire. Il n'y avait personne. Il se releva, s'assit dans le lit et souffla dans sa main pour vérifier son haleine. Pas d'odeur de whisky ou de tout autre alcool. Il n'avait donc pas déliré, elle avait bien passé la nuit dans ses bras. En regardant autour de lui, le génie fut vite rassuré, ses vêtements et ceux de sa partenaire était toujours là, éparpillés sur le sol. Il se racla la gorge et se tenta à l'appeler.

« Pepper ? »

Un oui à peine audible se fit entendre et Tony vit une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrir et en sortir un visage qui lui redonna le sourire.

« Bonjour Tony.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien et vous … Euh pardon, et toi ?

- Très bien aussi. »

Elle rigola. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'utilisation du tutoiement il n'y a pas si longtemps et gardaient le vous pour le travail. Tony n'était pas du matin et avait donc répondu comme il le faisait chaque matin quand Pepper venait le réveiller alors qu'elle était encore sa secrétaire.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en prenant ma douche ?

- Euh non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever si tôt, je t'aurai volontiers cédé le premier tour pour la douche. »

Elle rigola de nouveau. La jeune femme était sortie de la salle de bain depuis le début de leur échange et était maintenant assise à côté de Tony sur le lit. Et en effet elle sortait d'une douche, ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et attachés en un chinions fait rapidement. Elle était simplement drapée d'une serviette blanche et quelques gouttes d'eau étaient encore présentes sur ses épaules. Le playboy n'était, quant à lui, absolument pas discret, il la dévisageait complètement. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

La jolie rousse reprit :

« En faites, je comptais sortir pour aller au Starbucks du coin ramener ton café. Car je connais ta salle humeur du matin tant que tu n'as pas eu ton café. Et je t'avoue que connaissant la marmotte que tu es, je pensais avoir largement le temps de faire l'aller-retour sans que tu ne le remarques. »  
Tony la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. Elle le connaissait décidément par cœur. Il saisit alors ses lèvres et la fit basculer sur lui.

Après un échange de doux bisous et beaucoup de rires, Tony repris leur conversation :

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas que le café qui m'aide à être de bonne humeur le matin.

- Surement oui, mais j'ai pas mal de souvenir où mon ancien patron me disputait pour un café pas assez chaud ou fort et me laissait passer une matinée à remplir des papiers et contrats à sa place. Quoique ça c'était tous les jours en fait. »

Tony prit un air tout penaud et Pepper lui glissa un léger baiser du bout des lèvres et commença à repartir en direction de la salle de bain en ramassant au passage ses vêtements et avant de franchir la porte lui glissa une phrase : « Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que la journée avec mon chéri commence mal. »

La porte fermée, elle entendit un « Chéri ?! Tu es sûre pour ça ?! » venant de la chambre. Elle ne répondit pas, préférant rire et continuer de se préparer.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Tony passa ses mains sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller et se sentit serré au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il avait renfilé son boxer rouge durant la nuit et il put maintenant voir qu'il avait une bosse très nettement marquée. Et alors que tout homme se serait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'effet ''matin'', mais lui ne pensa qu'à une chose, ou du moins une personne, Pepper.

Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers la salle de bain et sans demander la permission d'entrée, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Étonnamment, Pepper ne fut pas surprise et alors s'appuyait sur la paroi extérieure de la douche, elle lui demanda :

« Je croyais que tu me laissais le premier tour?

- Oui, mais les règles ont changé.

- Ah. Et qu'est qui a fait changer les règles?

- Toi. Je t'ai vu quasiment nu. »

En réponse il reçu la serviette humide que portait Pepper en plein visage, mais dommage pour lui, la rousse avait déjà eu le temps de mettre ses sous-vêtements.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de regarder ma chérie avant qu'elle parte ? »

Pepper ne répondit pas, mais Tony pu voir dans le miroir devant lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, qu'elle souriait. Cette dernière essayait de continuer de se préparer tant bien que mal, car elle se sentait observer, ou du moins reluqué par son ancien patron. Elle se sentait un peu gênée, elle était de nature pudique.

Elle se risqua quand même à jeter un regard dans le miroir, voir ce que faisait son homme. Il était posé dos nu sur la paroi en verre de la douche, le visage tourné en sa direction jouant avec sa langue sur ses lèvres, simplement vêtu de son boxer. On aurait dit un mannequin pour sous-vêtements. Mais pas un petit minet imberbe, c'était un homme viril qui avait une musculature clairement marqué et non simplement dessinée. Pepper préféra détourner son regard et retourna à ce qu'elle faisait plutôt que de continuer de le dévorer des yeux.

Elle attrapa un pot de crème et commença à se la passer sur ses jambes. Elle en profita pour reprendre la conversation, essayant ainsi de casser le silence troublant qui s'était créé.

« Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ? Tu dois revoir les autres Avengers ? »

En réponse elle entendit un murmure qui lui sembla être un non. Elle jeta un nouveau regard furtif et vit que le ''mannequin'' semblait avancer vers elle. La jeune femme préféra ne pas y faire attention et continua à parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait organiser une conférence pour parler de la Tour, mais aussi des Avengers.

- Hum …, il s'était glissé derrière elle en approchant ses mains de son ventre.

- Et de nous.

- Nous ? il entrelaçait maintenant son ventre et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, la regardant à travers le miroir.

- Oui tu sais, officialiser pour nous deux, notre couple.

- Tout le monde sait déjà qu'on est en couple.

- Non tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble. Et depuis longtemps.

- Ça ne me gène pas que la presse pense ça. Au contraire cela ajoute du palmarès à ma cote de playboy. »

Il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui fit lâcher son étreinte.

« Eh ! Je rigole !

- Hum. »

Il revient se coller à elle, recommençant à enfuir sa tête dans son cou et reprit.

« Non mais tu as raison, il faudrait qu'on officialise et comme ça la presse arrêtera de parler sur notre dos. Pour dire de belles conneries en plus. »

Il termina est commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou de la rousse.

« Oui … Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on dise simplement la vérité. Que notre relation a débuté après l'attaque à la Stark Expo …

- Hum, Tony continuait toujours ses baisers en les accentuant de plus en plus.

- Et expliquer pourquoi on a voulu attendre pour … pour officialiser.

- Hum, hum.

- Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu me laisses parler … Car toi … toi je te connais … tu parlerais … parlerais … »

Elle, en revanche, avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Le contact de la peau nue de Tony contre la sienne mêlée à ses baisers lui procurait des frissons. De plus, cela faisait trois jours que le beau brun n'avait pas touché à un rasoir. Ses joues piquaient ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Pepper. Cette sensation de chatouillement contre son épaule et son cou était vraiment agréable. Très agréable même. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire que cela pourrait finalement être sympa s'il arrêtait de se raser de si prêt les joues.

« Je parlerai de quoi ? reprit-il tout en continuant ses baisers et en refaisant glisser ses mains le long de son ventre.

- Tony … dit-elle cela presque dans un gémissement, ce qui fit se relever le beau brun du cou de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- Oui chérie ?

- Tu peux finir de me passer de la crème dans le dos s'il te plait ? »

Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle lui tendait en effet le petit pot de crème. Étonnamment il ne dit rien et le posa sur le rebord du lavabo et commença à se servir. Il recula un peu et en déposa en bas du dos de Pepper.

« Merci chéri. »

Elle souriait et ferma les yeux pensant être tranquille quelques minutes et pouvoir ainsi reprendre un peu de ses esprits. Mais soudain elle sentit quelque chose tomber. En effet, elle vit son soutien-gorge glisser, les bretelles tombant le long de ses bras. Par réflexe elle cacha sa poitrine de ses mains et cria.

« Tony !

- Désolé mais c'était gênant pour ma mission. Et j'aime quand le travail est bien fait. »

Et pour accompagner ses mots, il lui décrocha un de ses plus beaux sourires dans le miroir. Que répondre à ça ?

Pepper lui répondit par un très léger sourire et finit d'enlever son soutien-gorge, gardant toujours les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tony continua de déplacer ses mains le long de son dos, mais Pepper sentit qu'au fur à mesure ses gestes devenaient plus dur. Il était en train de la masser. La jolie rousse ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, ses mouvements étaient forts agréables. Elle résistait pourtant à se laisser aller dans ses bras.

« Tu es toute crispée et complètement nouée. Détends-toi Pep. »

Il lui avait glissé ses mots aux creux de l'oreille. Pepper finit par fermer les yeux, oubliant tout et commença à dénouer ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony. Il en profita donc pour faire glisser ses mains des épaules de sa partenaire et les faire atterrir sur ses seins et les caresser de façon très sensuelle. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait sentir les lèvres du playboy.

Elle se retourna, saisit la tête de son homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Dans la surprise, Tony stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et déposa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Pepper pour la serrer contre lui. Leurs corps étaient très proches, leurs intimités séparés par de léger bout de tissus. La CEO pouvait sentir l'excitation de son partenaire. Elle décida d'essayer un peu de calmer le jeu.

« Tu es beaucoup plus entreprenant qu'hier soir.

- Oui, cela te pose un problème ?

- Non bien au contraire, j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui a changé par rapport à hier soir.

- Moi.

- Toi ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir dans mes bras le même homme qu'hier. Toujours aussi beau avec une touche d'arrogance.

- Disons que … »

Et il ressaisit ses lèvres ses lèvres, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne. Tony Stark n'était pas encore prêt à se confier. Pepper le connaissait, elle savait que quand il voudrait parler il viendrait naturellement vers elle comme il avait déjà pu le faire par le passé.

« J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose Pepper … »

Il recommençait à chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille de la jolie rousse, il avait remarqué que cela avait un certain effet sur elle. Pepper ne répondit pas, le laissant continuer, sa curiosité avait été titillée.

« Quelque chose que j'ai très rarement fait avec d'autres. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, car là-dessus j'en ai aucune. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il déplaça ses lèvres devant les siennes l'empêchant de parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Tony Stark. »

Et c'est justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais pas le temps de répondre, il l'embrassait avec passion et la souleva. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la déposer, la faisant s'asseoir sur le bord du lavabo.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par détacher ses lèvres de sa belle rousse et dans un dernier regard fit glisser son corps le long du siens pour finir par s'agenouiller sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il commença alors par faire avancer ses mains sur les longues jambes de Pepper.  
Cette dernière le regarda faire et crût comprendre de quoi il parlait tout à l'heure quand il déposa un léger baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Et lorsqu'il remontait vers son intimité, il fut confronté à un léger soucie qui fut vite un détail pour lui. Il fit glisser le string le long des fines jambes de sa partenaire. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres vers son intimité et commença par y déposer de légers baisers. Puis il vient mêler sa langue dans les plis de la jeune femme. Le beau brun leva le regard vers elle, vérifiant qu'il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal.

Pepper avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le miroir commençant lentement à gémir. Cela semblait bien parti. Il se concentra à nouveau donc, continuant de parcourir sa féminité de sa langue. Après quelques minutes à agir ainsi, avec des mouvements de langue de plus en plus puissants, Tony fixa sa langue uniquement sur le clitoris et fit glisser deux de ses doigts dans les plis intimes de la rousse. Ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus forts, se transformaient en véritable jouissemment. Le playboy sentait que le corps de la jeune femme tremblait, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Au contraire il accentua ses mouvements cherchant à toujours faire monter plus haut son plaisir. Et il y arriva. Pepper cria le nom de son homme sous le coup d'un violent orgasme et Tony put sentir tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher. Après avoir doucement ralentit ses gestes, Tony remonta à son niveau et lui déposa un léger et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il souriait, fier de lui.

« Alors, on continue ou il faut que je te laisse reprendre tes esprits ? »

Après quelques secondes à la regarder et reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme lui répondit.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit être fatiguée. »

Elle descendit alors de l'évier pour retrouver la terre ferme et mordit les lèvres de son compagnon, le faisant reculer jusqu'à le plaquer sur la paroi de douche. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son homme, parcourant sa musculature jusqu'à son boxer. Sous-vêtements qui tomba au sol en quelques secondes. L'excitation de Tony était clairement là. Et alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir satisfaire son envie, Pepper posa son index sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de l'embrasser.

« Tu es conscient que tu t'apprêtes à coucher deux fois de suite avec la même personne ? »

Fixant son regard dans le sien, Tony la fit échanger de place la collant contre la vitre et s'appuyant contre elle, et répondit.

« D'un, je ne couche pas, mais avec toi je fais l'amour. Et de deux … »

Il marqua une légère pause, juste le temps pour lui de déplacer ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui chuchoter : « Prends cela comme une preuve de l'existence de forts sentiments pour toi. »

Leur discussion se termina là. Tony en avait déjà beaucoup dit, il venait de commencer à s'ouvrir et Pepper en était clairement consciente, mais il fallait savoir être patiente avec lui. Et elle continuerait à l'être comme depuis toutes ses années.  
Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Tony s'abaissa légèrement et commença à pénétrer doucement dans ses plis. Pepper gémit dès qu'elle le sentit en elle. Tony accéléra petit à petit ses vas et viens, en profitant pour couvrir de baisers celle qui faisait battre son cœur abimé. Le playboy étant plus grand que la jolie rousse, il en profita pour contrôler chaque mouvement et aux jouissements que poussaient la jeune femme cela lui plaisait énormément.

Après quelques minutes à sentir sa virilité pénétrée en elle avec toujours plus de rapidité, Pepper se tenta à relever sa jambe droite au niveau des hanches de son partenaire. Et ce dernier comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et décida de l'aider. Il glissa alors sa main gauche sous sa hanche et saisit de son autre main celle de la rousse, glissant ses doigts dans les siens et plaqua leurs mains sur la paroi en verre. Il commença lui aussi à gémir. Il se colla encore plus à Pepper et effectua des mouvements de plus en plus forts dans un rythme qui convenait aux deux amants. Une harmonie totale se créa entre les deux corps et leurs esprits respectifs ne pensaient plus qu'à l'autre.

Pepper jouit la première et fut très vite rejoint par Tony. Leurs orgasmes respectifs les avaient secoués par l'intensité du plaisir que leur avait procuré leurs contacts. Et avant de se séparer, ils échangèrent un baisser des plus doux et légers.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, nus, sur le carrelage, leurs dos appuyés toujours sur cette même paroi de douche. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Tony bougea le premier, sous le regard de sa petite amie, il remit ses vêtements, ou du moins son boxer. Il se tourna vers la jolie rouquine et lui glissa quelques mots.

« Il est vraiment beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, je retourne me coucher. Et, au cas où tu aurais oublié ma chérie, je prends toujours un long café avec juste un sucre. »

Il l'embrasa sur la joue et se leva, attrapant juste avant le sortir son tee-shirt Black Sabbath avec lequel la jeune femme avait dormi.

Pepper n'avait pas la force de lui répondre, elle se contenta de le regarder partir, un sourire aux lèvres en dévorant au passage ses fesses du regard. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier? Plus de dix ans à travailler pour lui ça vous marque et de façon indélébile.

Comme l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

* * *

**D'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes, la si vous en avez trouvé se n'est pas ma faute, ma correctrice a mal fait son job (a)**  
**Je rigole bien sur.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Pour la suite, j'ai une petite idée en tête, mais encore rien sur papier.**  
**Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore si cela sera dans un chapitre 4 ou à part, partir dans des ''one-shot'' mais qui resteront avec le même fil conducteur. **

**Enfin voilà, encore MERCI de m'avoir lu. **


End file.
